1. Technical Field
The present embodiment relates to a control device for a lock-up clutch to be applied to a multi-disc lock-up clutch provided in a transmission for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In control of a multi-disc lock-up clutch provided in a transmission for a vehicle, in a case where shift control of a transmission and lock-up clutch engagement control overlap each other in execution timing, a shock is suppressed by delaying the lock-up clutch engagement control till the completion of shifting (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-267119). Additionally, in the control of the multi-disc lock-up clutch, lock-up clutch engagement hydraulic pressure learning control (hereinafter simply referred to as “learning control”) in which hydraulic pressure is learned such that the packing time until clutch torque capacity is given becomes a target time is performed during the lock-up clutch engagement control.